O garoto dos meus sonhos
by beautifulfantasy
Summary: Alguns anos antes dos Jovens Titãs sequer se conhecerem, Ravena previu que só aqui ela seria feliz. Ela já encontrou o que seus sonhos lhe prometeram. Mas se pergunta se algum dia poderá tê-lo de fato. BBxRae
1. Chapter 1

(Os Jovens Titãs não me pertencem, tampouco essa música, blá, blá, blá...)

**O Garoto Dos Meus Sonhos**

_-Eu amo você, amo tanto..._

_A palavra amor incendiou os nervos do rapaz. Seu corpo inteiro se encheu de prazer ao ouvi-la, e ele respondeu com as mesmas palavras, beijando a face quente da amada uma porção de vezes, todos os sentidos absorvendo com adoração o aroma de seu corpo, dos cabelos mornos perfumados de mel à boca úmida da moça, que o tinha o sabor mais doce de todo..._

-Ravena!

Ravena se sobressaltou e guardou o livro que lia debaixo do travesseiro, mas não a tempo de a mãe vê-lo ao abrir a porta para dentro do quarto.

-Ahn, oi, mãe...

-Ravena! Você está lendo aqueles livros românticos de novo, não está? – perguntou a mãe pondo as mãos na cintura. – Os vasos lá fora estavam flutuando!

-Ah... Jura? Não consigo ver a relação comigo. – disse a garota, olhando para os lados. Arella cruzou os braços, zangada.

-Ravena, Ravena... Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer? – perguntou, andando até a cama e pegando o livro de debaixo do travesseiro. – Esses livros te fazem sentir emoções muito fortes, e, conseqüentemente, liberar muita energia. Não pode lê-los até aprender a se controlar melhor.

Ravena deu um muxoxo de impaciência, cruzando os braços.

-_Qualquer _coisa que eu faço me faz 'perder o controle' – reclamou ela, revirando os olhos.

-Quer dizer que você não tem meditado o suficiente, querida. – explicou Arella, acariciando seus longos cabelos violeta. – Sinto muito, eu sei que é frustrante, mas tem que ser assim. Se você não aprender a se controlar, seus poderes podem te machucar e às pessoas ao seu redor.

-É, eu já sei, já sei. – entoou a garota, desanimada.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte: você pode terminar esse livro se meditar bastante. Feito?

-Hum... Feito.

Arella sorriu e saiu do quarto, levando o livro com ela. Ravena suspirou, descruzou os braços e saiu da cama, se dirigindo à penteadeira. Então sentou, admirou sua face triste refletida no espelho grande, pegou a escova e começou a passá-la por seus longos, sedosos e brilhantes cabelos. Trajava vestes brancas de seda, mas no espelho elas começaram a ficar cinzentas.

-Como vai, Carência? – perguntou ela, e a imagem no espelho não a imitou. Respondeu:

-Como sempre... Nossa vida é tão miserável... – queixou-se ela, parecendo à beira das lágrimas. – Ninguém se importa realmente. Só querem que controlemos as emoções e os deixemos em paz.

-Não é verdade! – exclamou a imagem outra vez, dessa vez com vestes cor-de-rosa. – Mamãe se importa muito conosco! Ela só quer que nos controlemos melhor para virarmos grandes magas!

-Para _eu_ virar uma grande maga. – enfatizou Ravena, sem se alterar. – Mas será que não passou pela cabeça de ninguém que talvez eu não queira ser uma maga?

-Passou pela minha. – a imagem ficou cinzenta de novo. – Eu sei que você quer encontrar alguém com quem possa conversar, que você quer se divertir, e fazer coisas que seus poderes não permitem.

-Besteira! – a imagem agora trajava vestes verdes e tinha uma expressão decidida no rosto. – Se você quer algo, tem que lutar por isso! Desafie os grandes monges de Azarath, mostre a eles que não quer ficar parada escutando coisas chatas e dê o fora daí. Vamos para Terra, lá deve ser legal!

-Você não pode fazer isso. – contradisse a imagem, ficando amarela e com óculos. – Os monges te aceitaram e te cuidaram. Seria muita falta de respeito e de agradecimento ir contra eles. Só querem o melhor para você.

-Mas eu estou cansada de ficar nessa cidade! – reclamou Ravena, pousando a escova. – Estou cansada de ficar meditando e lendo aqueles livros velhos e chatos, e treinando meus poderes, e ficar no meio de um monte de gente velha, e... – ela parou triste. – Vocês são minhas únicas amigas.

-Algo errado com isso?

-Sim! Eu tenho 13 anos e vocês são minhas únicas amigas, e vocês são eu! Isso é muito deprimente!

-Você está pensando no garoto do sonho de novo, não é?

A imagem agora estava de vermelho, com olhos maliciosos e um sorriso calmo.

-Não estou! – gritou ela, batendo na penteadeira.

A Ravena do espelho deu uma risadinha.

-Eu sei que está... Eu sou você. Eu moro na sua mente. E você pensa nele horas por dia... Ainda mais quando você lê aqueles livros românticos...

Ravena franziu a testa, mas não rebateu. A Ravena vermelha só ficou a fitando com ar de zombaria, muito despreocupada. Até que sumiu, e Ravena só viu seu próprio reflexo, angustiado. Ela mexeu nos bolsos e pescou uma minúscula chave dourada. Então abriu a gaveta da penteadeira e pegou, no fundo, um pequeno baú de madeira revestido de veludo azul escuro, e com detalhes de marfim. Encaixou a chave na fechadura e o baú se abriu com um estalo. Uma música suave começou a tocar e Ravena murmurava a letra enquanto pegava o que lhe interessava:

_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Ela tirou um papel branco dobrado pelo menos quatro vezes do bauzinho, e o desdobrou cuidadosamente.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

Era um desenho. A folha estava em um estado que se percebia que era dobrada e desdobrada muitas vezes. Mas o desenho estava ali, forte. Não era colorido. Era como... Um esboço. Mas Ravena olhava para o desenho e sorria.

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

Um garoto. Um rapaz, na verdade. Não parecia muito alto. Não era muito bonito. Ele era... Comum. Mas nem tanto. Ele tinha coisas que o desenho não podia expressar. Ele tinha um sorriso caloroso. Ele tinha olhos que brilhavam tanto que chegavam a perfurar. Ele tinha mãos carinhosas. Ele tinha um coração puro e cheio de amor.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

Ravena não conhecia aquele garoto. Nunca sequer o vira. Mas sonhara com ele. Um sonho maravilhoso. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentira-se _ligada_. Animada. Ela mal se lembrava do sonho em si. Só do que sentira. E de um esboço do garoto. Não conseguia se recordar dos detalhes.

_And songs someone sings_

_Once upon a December…_

Ela sabia que se sentira segura, mas não se lembrava que foi quando ele a abraçou. Ela sabia que sentira um arrepio, mas não se lembrava que foi quando ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela sabia que se sentira ligada, mas não se lembrava que foi quando ele a beijou.

Mas ela sabia que se sentira feliz quando ele sorriu.

E quando ela viu seus olhos. Ela tinha certeza de seus olhos. Eram verdes.

Ela sonhara com ele em uma daquelas noites em que se sentia tão só. Quando a neve caía em Azarath, e sua mãe lhe contava histórias de sua dimensão. Da Terra. Ela dizia que a neve caía em meados de Dezembro. Ravena ficava triste quando sua mãe lhe contava essas histórias. Porque ela contava e parecia ficar cada vez mais nostálgica, e cada vez mais triste. Então Ravena tinha certeza de que sua mãe era infeliz e que era tudo culpa dela.

Mas ela gostava da música. A música que tocava de seu bauzinho, e que sua mãe acompanhava cantando.

_Once upon __a __December__..._

Ela dormiu naquele dia ouvindo essa música. Por isso guardava o desenho que fizera sem perceber nela. Por isso gostava tanto de ouvi-la. Porque sempre que o garoto vinha visitá-la em seus sonhos, ela ouvia, ao fundo...

_Once upon a December... _

Ei, gente!

Eu só quero dizer q não, isso não é uma songfic. Tipo, parece e td, mas, se for, é só o primeiro cap...

A música é 'Once upon a December', do filme 'Anastácia', da Disney.

Nos próx cap eu pretendo mostrar a Ravena do presente, q ainda guarda consigo esse desenho e essa caixinha, e, com mais alguns flashbacks, mostrar como ela chegou à Terra e encontrou o garoto do sonho. E porque ela ainda é tão indiferente com alguém q ela já amou tanto...

(vcs já sabem qm é o garoto, neh? ¬¬)

Bom, se vcs gostarem, por favor, mandem reviwes. Vou me esforçar para atualizar todas as minha fics logo. (estudar p/ mat é totalmente secundário...)

Bjbj


	2. Chapter 2

O Garoto dos meus Sonhos

Capítulo 2

Mutano acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Ficou um tempo deitado, decidindo se valia a pena sair de debaixo das cobertas para se aventurar no terrível mundo da 'Torre Titã no inverno'. Ele estremeceu. Que idéia idiota, essa de revestir a Torre com metal. Isso só a deixava mais fria... No verão era bom, mas no inverno... Ele abriu os olhos e espiou o rádio-relógio. Onze e meia da manhã. Mesmo para ele, era um tanto tarde.

'Melhor levantar logo... ' pensou ele, puxando as cobertas 'Ou não vai ter café nem almoço pra mim... '.

Ele ainda se lembrava da vez em que levantara meio-dia, e os titãs só haviam preparado comida para quatro, a fim de ensinar o metamorfo a levantar na hora.

'Tudo bem... Agora!'

Ele jogou os cobertores para o lado e saltou para fora da cama, tudo ao mesmo tempo. O contato de seus pés descalços com o metal do chão gelado o fez pular, se transformando em um pássaro.

'Por que eu não fiz isso desde o começo?' ele se perguntou, intrigado. Praguejou baixinho, enquanto voava para o banheiro. Mutano sempre se esquecia que era um metamorfo quando dormia ou acordava... Era como se seu subconsciente ainda tivesse uma remota esperança de ser normal.

O pequeno pássaro voou pelo corredor com leveza, protegido do frio de novembro pelas penas verdes, até chegar ao banheiro. Após alguns minutos, de lá saiu um garoto verde já completamente vestido, calçado e agasalhado. Ele começou a se encaminhar para a sala principal, pensando consigo mesmo que fora uma ótima idéia deixar as roupas prontas no banheiro, quando seus ouvidos aguçados captaram um som que deixara passar quando era pássaro, na pressa de escapar do frio.

Mutano se voltou, seguindo a bonita melodia. Ele não precisou pensar muito. Sabia que a música vinha do quarto de Ravena. Não era nem de longe a primeira vez que ele ouvia essa música tocar do quarto da empata. Ele parou na porta com a placa que dizia 'RAVENA', e se encostou, fechando os olhos e ouvindo. Ele não tinha medo. Sabia que a garota estaria dormindo. Junto com a melodia, ele ouvia um respirar lento, calmo e profundo, aquele que só temos quando dormimos.

Mutano adorava essa música. Ele tinha a impressão de já tê-la ouvido... Há muito tempo atrás... De qualquer modo, era bonita, o fazia se sentir muito bem. Uma vez ele escutara Ravena cantar, acompanhando a melodia. Não sabia que ela cantava tão bem. Torcia para, um dia, conseguir ouvir a letra de novo.

Ele ficou alguns minutos de olhos fechados, apreciando. Essa música deve ser muito especial para a Ravena, pensou ele depois de um tempo, abrindo os olhos. Afinal, ela não ouve praticamente nada... Só aquelas músicas góticas deprimentes de vez em quando... Depois de ouvi-la, ela sempre parece mais calma e simpática... "Simpática", entre aspas, é claro...

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e se encaminhou para a sala principal... E a música continuava tocando.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

-Ei, caras. – disse Mutano, passando pela porta automática. Ele ficou feliz em ver que Cyborg ainda tomava o café da manhã. Robin estava na mesa, também, mas mexendo no laptop, concentrado. E Estelar olhava uma revista feminina com Silkie no colo.

-Acordando meio tarde, hein, Mutano? – criticou Robin sem levantar os olhos.

-Deixa o garoto, Robin... – defendeu Cyborg. Ele também havia tido problemas para levantar cedo por conta do frio. – Levantar no inverno é barra...

-Nem eu, nem Estelar tivemos problemas na hora de acordar.

-É, cara, mas vocês não sentem frio; a Estelar por ser de outro planeta, e você porque deve ter passado por alguma prova de resistência ao pólo norte de bermuda ou sei lá o que... – explicou Mutano, se servindo de leite de soja. – Olha só, nem a Ravena levantou ainda...

Robin grunhiu, preferindo não responder.

-Que seja... Mas de qualquer maneira, vocês deviam saber resistir ao frio.

Ninguém respondeu. Críticas do líder já eram normais de serem ouvidas e ignoradas. Robin suspirou e continuou concentrado no laptop.

-Alguém quer sair hoje? – perguntou Cyborg, terminando seu waffle ao mesmo tempo em que Mutano derramava melado nos seus.

-Cara, você deve estar doido se acha mesmo que eu vou sair daqui nesse frio... Aliás, alguém pode me explicar como está fazendo tanto frio em pleno _litoral?_

-Deve ter algo a ver com o aquecimento global.

-Mas não é _aquecimento_? – questionou Mutano enfiando os waffles goela abaixo.

-É, verdinho, mas aí acaba com todo o equilíbrio de climas e tal.

Mutano não pôde responder, mas fez uma cara indagadora.

-Bom, como é que eu vou saber, pergunta pra Ravena. – exclamou Cyborg irritado, desistindo de explicar. – Ela _tem que_ saber alguma coisa depois de ler metade da biblioteca pública.

-Saber do que? – perguntou uma voz entediada da porta. Ravena descia lentamente, completamente embrulhada em um manto igual ao de sempre, embora um tanto mais grosso.

-Ah, você está aí.

-Bom dia, Ravena. – cumprimentaram Robin e Estelar.

-Ah, qual é! – Mutano se levantou, indignado. – Por que ela não leva bronca por ter levantado tarde?

Ninguém lhe respondeu.

-Então, Ravena, você sabe se o frio anormal que está fazendo esses dias tem a ver com o aquecimento global?

-Como é que eu vou saber? – perguntou ela rudemente. – É inverno, não é?

-Bem, sim, mas... Não é comum.

Ela deu de ombros.

-Os livros que eu leio tratam de magia, dimensões e histórias místicas... Não leio muitos livros de geografia.

-...

-Bom, de qualquer maneira, tem o lado bom. – disse Mutano, terminando os waffles e pegando um copo de suco.

-Que seria...?

-Estamos cada vez mais perto do Natal!

-Ah, Natal é bom... – concordou Cyborg, sorrindo.

-Sim, sim, linda comemoração festiva que pede árvores enfeitadas e presentes!

Robin e Ravena grunhiram consentimentos.

-Caramba, vocês estão mesmo mal-humorados hoje...

-Hoje...?

-Natal, Natal... – resmungou Robin franzindo a testa. – Muitos vilões se aproveitam do feriado e das pessoas _e heróis_ distraídos... – ele deu ênfase à palavra heróis, olhando feio para Mutano e Cyborg. – Para roubar e fazer planos para o ano-novo.

Mutano e Cyborg ficaram parados, olhando Robin como se ele tivesse dito que tênis começaram a criar asas e chutar prédios.

-Ahn... Robin, você não acha que está começando a ficar desconfiado _demais?_

-Ah, não, será possível que ele tenha respirado algum outro pó maligno que o faz ver coisas? – gritou Estelar, desesperada. Ela e Cyborg correram para o amigo.

-E você, Ravena? Por que não gosta do Natal? – perguntou Mutano se virando para ela sem dar muita atenção aos gritos de Robin de que ele estava perfeitamente normal. Ravena deu de ombros.

-Não é que eu _não goste_. – respondeu ela, virando os olhos, enquanto Cyborg insistia em picar Robin com uma agulha para verificar sua corrente sangüínea. – É só que eu acho uma data deprimente... Todo mundo tem que estar feliz e dar presentes, e ninguém sequer lembra-se da verdadeira causa de comemoração...

-O aniversário de Papai Noel? – perguntou Mutano tolamente.

-Você é _realmente_ bem informado sobre feriados, Mutano... – murmurou a empata, lembrando da explicação dele sobre o 4 de julho.

-Eu estou só brincando, Rae... – disse ele balançando as mãos e rindo. – Não pude perder a piadinha...

-Você nunca pode.

-Ahá! – Cyborg exclamou, aparecendo com uma folha recém imprimida do exame de sangue de Robin. – É, parece que ele não tem nada...

-É claro que eu não tenho nada, mas que droga vocês fizeram comigo? – berrou Robin com um curativo com uma carinha feliz no braço.

-Você não gostou...? – questionou Estelar com uma caneta na mão.

-Não é isso, Estelar...

Ravena começou a subir as escadas com a xícara de chá já pronto sem uma palavra. Mutano notou e foi atrás dela.

-Ei, Rae, você ainda não me disse exatamente por que não gosta do Natal.

-Eu disse, sim. De qualquer maneira... – ela se virou com um olhar amargo. -... Você não acha estranho a filha de um demônio comemorar o aniversário de Cristo?

Mutano não respondeu e Ravena não ficou para esperar. As portas se fecharam quando ela passou, e o rapaz continuava parado, com um olhar ao mesmo tempo intrigado e pensativo.

0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0

Ravena terminou seu chá ao mesmo tempo em que os lençóis escuros iam se ajustando à cama, cobertos por uma aura negra. Ela se sentou na beirada e depositou a xícara vazia no criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

Natal. Que época estúpida e deprimente.

Ravena sabia que o Natal era muito diferente do que aqueles programas e desenhos infantis idiotas sugeriam que significava. Não havia nenhum Papai Noel. Era uma comemoração cristã ridicularizada pela comercialização que havia se tornado.

E, além de tudo isso, o Natal lhe trazia recordações. Recordações que deviam ser esquecidas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A nave verde deslizava rapidamente pela superfície lisa, liderando a nave azul, que vinha cada vez com mais potência. Cada vez mais perto.

Apesar de estar aparentemente vencendo, Mutano não conseguia prestar atenção ao jogo. De fato, ele mal notara que sua navezinha ultrapassara a de Cyborg e que o amigo estava levantando do sofá com a ansiedade. Pensava em Ravena, e pensava no Natal.

Por que Ravena não gostava do Natal? Todo mundo gosta do Natal! Embora não quisesse, ele tinha levado as palavras da garota a sério. Apesar de ignorar, agora que pensava nisso, fazia todo o sentido. Ateus não deviam gostar do Natal.

Apesar do fato de que nem metade dos cristãos realmente lembrava o que 25 de dezembro significava. Mas com Ravena era diferente... Ela não era meramente atéia. Ela era filha de um demônio. Não que ela fosse um demônio, mas será que fazia sentido comemorar o Natal?

Será que era mesmo certo?

Talvez fosse como comemorar o feriado de outro país, de outra cultura... Talvez fosse um insulto lhe dar um presente de Natal.

Mas será mesmo que ela devia passar essa data sozinha e sem presentes? Que coisa deprimente... Mas espera, ela já faz isso todo dia. Que confusão!

Mutano não notou que estava se aproximando da linha de chegada. E não notou quando Cyborg percebeu que ele estava brisando sozinho e estrategicamente puxou o fio da tomada. Mutano continuou apertando os botões por um tempo – era o costume – até perceber que tinha algo errado.

-Ei, o que houve?

-Cara, você não está prestando a mínima atenção, mesmo... Eu te venci e já cansei de jogar. – mentiu Cyborg, olhando para o teto. Mutano, acostumado, jogou o controle no sofá.

-Ei, Cyborg, você acha que tem gente que não gosta de Natal?

-Ahn? Que pergunta esquisita! Sei lá, verdinho! Tem gente demais no mundo. Provavelmente pessoas que nem sabem que dia é o Natal.

-É verdade...

-Sabia que no Japão o Natal é uma data amorosa?

-Sério?

-Sério. Você passa o Natal com sua namorada ou seu namorado... Japoneses não são cristãos, você sabe.

-É mesmo... Interessante...

-Por que a curiosidade?

-Nada em especial... Só achei estranha a reação do Robin e da Ravena.

-Não sei de onde você ainda tira esperanças de ver a Ravena ou o Robin reagindo como pessoas normais e sorrindo quando a gente diz 'bom-dia', ou escolhendo presentes, ou querendo um doce de vez em quando...

-Sei lá. Eles devem ter alguns sérios traumas.

-Com certeza têm, e com certeza querem esconder o máximo possível. Por isso, nada de sair por aí perguntando qual o problema deles. Eles preferem acreditar que não tem problemas e, se tivessem, isso não seria da conta de mais ninguém.

-Cara, quando você se formou em psicologia?

-Bom... A Estelar me deixou aqui em casa assistindo um programa idiota sobre psicologia quando eu fiquei paralisado por causa daquele curto quando lutamos contra o Chip, e, bem, vamos dizer que eu aprendi algumas coisas... Até que não foi ruim. É interessante observar as pessoas e seus hábitos.

-É mesmo? – perguntou Mutano segurando o riso.

-É. E se contar a alguém, terei de te quebrar ao meio.

-...

-Fica esperto, verdinho. – disse Cyborg saindo da sala, satisfeito por ter se esquivado de uma eminente derrota do amigo metamorfo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ahn, demorou, mas eu atualizei, pessoas ^^

Não sei se todas que começaram vão chegar a terminar de ler essa fic... Bem, o caso é que agora que eu terminei minha fic A Esperança de Azarath vou poder me voltar para essa.

Não pus todas as coisas q eu pretendia [ainda] mas logo os flashbacks q eu falei no primeiro cap devem vir a aparecer.

Bjs


End file.
